


Pomegranates

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [18]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: You and Harald have been dating for a while. You reach the next step after a beach date.
Relationships: king harald / you
Series: Vikings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 5





	Pomegranates

You’ve been seeing Harald for a couple of weeks now. The man was everything you could ask for; smart, talented, caring, compassionate. You really loved a man who worked with his hands, boy, did Harald check all the boxes.

He builds things, fixes things, and gives the best shoulder massages in the world. He was a rare romantic gentleman, the kind you thought were extinct.

As you watch him finish his interview from the back of the room, you can help but fall for him more. The local station was interviewing him about the latest cabin he built. Harald really was a dream.

A beautifully handsome man, he was down to earth and casual. He could make anyone feel comfortable and had one of those rich deep laughs. The kind that could put a smile on anyone’s face.

As he sits there, under the camera lights, the butterflies in your stomach speed up. Even in a dark shirt and blue jeans, he could take your breath away.

...

After the interview, he greeted you with a long-awaited kiss; he was by far the best kisser you ever dated.

You pile into his Jeep and drive to the beach behind one of his new properties. Upon arrival, you find the sweetest set up of wine, food, blankets, and more. 

Harald wines and dines you as the sunsets. You talk about everything and nothing while gazing longingly into each other's eyes. Having this whole beach to yourself, it’s easy to feel like you’ve entered a dream.

Between sweet kisses, you hold hands and share warm laughs. You were really falling for this man.

After dinner, you watch his hands as he breaks open the pomegranate. You loved his hands. Something about seeing them pull open the rich ruby red fruit got your wheels turning.

Of course, you wanted Harald, craved him. But this fruit of Persephone, this symbol of beauty and fertility was having an aphrodisiac-like effect on you.

You wanted to be the fruit. You wanted Haralds hands to move carefully and intently over every inch of you.

As Harald brings his thumb to his mouth to suck off the juice, his eyes find yourself, a sultry gaze in them.

Harald lifts one half of the fruit, holding it over his mouth as the juices drip past his lips.

“What about me? “ You ask playfully. 

Harald leans in close, planting a lingering kiss on your lips before holding your chin.

As the pomegranate juice drips past your lips, you stick out your tongue, savoring every drop.

Harald places the fruit back on the plate, claiming your lips with his own.

When your lips part, you leave a trail of kisses on his neck, stopping at his ear. You whisper, “I’m ready.”

Grinning ear to ear, Harald caresses the back of your neck. He wanted you and happily respected your wishes for not rushing. 

“As long as you are sure, y/n.”

“I’m sure.” Your eyes lock once more, you pull him closer to you.

He chuckles, “right here on the beach?”

“We have it to ourselves, don’t we?”

Licking his lips, Harald slides his finger under the strap of your dress and slides it off, repeating the motion on the other side.

You were waiting for the perfect moment to get closer to him, to feel his body against yours. Everything inside of you knew this was it.


End file.
